List of Mevdarian words
This is a list of words in the Mevdarian language, along with their Modern English translations. Pronouns *'pȳnù' /ˈpɪːˌnu/ pron. when *'krras' /krɑs/ pron. where *'tunaðu' /ˈtɯnɑˌðɯ/ pron. who *'ēṫ' /ɛːtʲ/ 3rd pers. sing. imp. pron. it, that *'ēṫon' /ˈɛːˌtʲʌn/ 3rd pers. pl. imp. pron. they, them, those, these *'ēṫonur' /ˈɛːtʲʌnˌɯɾ/ 3rd pers. pl. imp. gen. pron. their *'ēṫr' /ˈɛːˌtʲɾ/ 3rd pers. sing. imp. gen. pron. its *'vām' /vɑːm/ pron. why *'hē' /xɛː/ 3rd pers. sing. masc. nom. pron. he *'hēärð' /ˌxɛːˈɑːɾð/ 3rd pers. sing. masc. obl. pron. him, he-person *'hēärðr' /ˌxɛːˈɑːɾðɾ/ 3rd pers. sing. masc. gen. pron. his, he-person's *'hec' /xɛt͡ʃ/ 3rd pers. sing. fem. nom. pron. she *'hecärð' /ˌxɛt͡ʃˈɑːɾð/ 3rd pers. sing. fem. obl. pron. her, she-person *'hecärðr' /ˌxɛt͡ʃˈɑːɾðɾ/ 3rd pers. sing. fem. gen. pron. her, she-person's *'íja' /ˈiˌʒɑ/ 1st pers. sing. pron. I, me *'íjaon' /ˈiʒɑˌʌn/ 1st pers. pl. pron. we, us *'íjaonur' /ˈiʒɑʌnˌɯɾ/ 1st pers. pl. gen. pron. our *'íjar' /ˈiˌʒɑɾ/ 1st pers. sing. gen. pron. my *'lahmaro' /ˈlɑxmɑˌɾʌ/ pron. how *'rramas' /ˈrɑmˌɑs/ pron. what *'ðu' /ðɯ/ 2nd pers. sing. pron. you *'ður' /ðɯɾ/ 2nd pers. sing. obl. pron. your *'ðuon' /ˈðɯˌʌn/ 2nd pers. pl. pron. you *'ðuonur' /ˈðɯʌnˌɯɾ/ 2nd pers. pl. gen. pron. your Articles *'vrað' /vɾɑð/ art. the Interjections *'alim' /ɑˈlim/ interj. hello, hi *'palim' /pɑˈlim/ interj. goodbye, bye *'klarrāþ' /klɑˈrɑθ/ interj. huzzah, hooray *'likārre' /ˌliˈkɑːrɛ/ interj. please *'hicuð' /hiˈt͡ʃɯð/ interj. thanks, thank you *'zalav' /zɑˈlɑv/ interj. sorry Adjectives *'pulcuk' /ˈpɯlˌt͡ʃɯk/ adj. worthy *'pulcukna' /ˈpɯlˌt͡ʃɯknɑ/ adj. worthless *'pyrrozyk' /ˌpɪˈrʌzɪk/ adj. loyal *'kanīrḳīry' /ˌkɑˈniːɾˌkʲiːɾɪ/ adj. surprising *'ḳīrē' /ˈkʲiːˌɾɛː/ adj. full, replete *'ḳīrēna' /ˈkʲiːˌɾɛːnɑ/ adj. empty *'Eðrásjēìa' /ˌɛˈðɾɑsˌʒɛːyɑ/ adj. Earthly *'ṿēna' /ˈvʲɛːˌnɑ/ adj. no, not *'vicā'anaḳīry' /ˌviˈt͡ʃɑːʔɑˌkʲiːɾɪ/ adj. defenseless *'hējēìa' /ˈxɛːˌʒɛyɑ/ adj. male *'hejēìa' /ˈxɛˌʒɛyɑ/ adj. female *'hylïfḳīry' /ˌhɪˈliːfˌkʲiːɾɪ/ asj. dark *'hylïfnaḳīry' /ˌhɪˈliːfnɑˌkʲiːɾɪ/ adj. bright *'lanihu' /ˌlɑˈnixɯ/ adj. many, plenty *'lanihuna' /ˌlɑˈnixɯˌnɑ/ adj. not many, few *'lïmute' /ˈliːmɯˌtɛ/ adj. helpful, beneficial *'lïmutena' /ˈliːmɯˌtɛnɑ/ adj. harmful, detrimental *'Mevṫarjēìa' /ˈmɛvtʲɑɾˌʒɛːyɑ/ adj. Mevdarian *'miká' /miˈkɑ/ temp. adj. now *'miþé' /miˈθɛ/ adj. good, desired *'miþéna' /ˌmiˈθɛnɑ/ adj. bad, not desired *'niká' /niˈkɑ/ temp. adj. soon *'oiká' /ʌiˈkɑ/ temp. adj. later *'qotén' /qʌˈtɛn/ temp. adj. never *'selz' /sɛlz/ adj. dumb, stupid, imbecilic *'sityárekhjēìa' /ˌsitˈɪɑɾɛkxˌʒɛːyɑ/ adj. powerful, mighty, strong *'sityárekhnajēìa' /ˌsitˈɪɑɾɛkxnɑˌʒɛːyɑ/ adj. weak, feeble *'zazērr' /ˌzɑˈzɛːr/ adj. more *'zazerērr' /ˌzɑzɛˈɾɛːr/ adj. most *'zazērrna' /ˌzɑˈzɛːrnɑ/ adj. less *'zazerērrna' /ˌzɑzɛˈɾɛːrnɑ/ adj. least *'þäràn' /ˈθɑːˌɾɒn/ adj. new *'þäràna' /ˈθɑːɾɒˌnɑ/ adj. old 'Deriving Adjectives from Nouns' *'''-ḳīry''' /ˈkʲiːɾɪ/ suffix -ful, -ous :e.g. ìanekhunoḳīry "smart, knowledgeable", listárranḳīry "joyous, joyful", etc. *'''-jēìa''' /ˈʒɛːyɑ/ suffix (general adjective marker) Conjunctions *'pēz' /pɛːz/ conj. or *'pēzna' /ˈpɛːˌznɑ/ conj. nor *'eḳa' /ˈɛˌkʲɑ/ conj. and (interrogative) *'aìm' /ɑym/ conj. and (normal) *'v'iro' /ˌvˈʔiɾʌ/ conj. for *'ilòz' /ˌiˈloz/ conj. but *'þrùk' /θɾuk/ conj. so *'ðmale' /ˈðmɑˌlɛ/ conj. yet *'cmeparr' /ˌt͡ʃmɛˈpɑr/ conj. that Nouns *'ärð' /ɑːɾð/ n. person, being *'álpakiþ' /ˈɑlpɑˌkiθ/ n. action, deed *'kanīr' /ˌkɑˈniːɾ/ n. surprise *'tlärð' /t͡lɑːrð/ n. coward *'tlehīfù' /ˌt͡lɛˈhiːfu/ n. fear, worry, cowardice *'tlehīfùna' /ˌt͡lɛˈhiːfuˌnɑ/ n. bravery, courage, boldness *'tōmoṫ' /ˈtʌːˌmʌtʲ/ n. death *'eþ' /ɛθ/ n. human, ape, monkey (derog.) *'Eðrás' /ˌɛˈðɾɑs/ n. Earth *'vicā'ärð' /ˌvit͡ʃɑːˈʔɑːrð/ n. guard, guardian, protector *'Vrað Ïrrvēð jīr Þäràn Mevṫaròs' /vrɑð ˌiːrvɛːð ʒiːɾ ˌθɑːɾɒn ˈmɛvtʲɑɾos/ n. The Republic of New Mevdaros *'haqei' /ˌxɑˈqɛi/ n. desire, want, wish *'hēcaruðärð' /ˌxɛːt͡ʃɑɾʌˈðɑːɾð/ n. boyfriend, husband *'hecaruðärð' /ˌxɛt͡ʃɑɾʌˈðɑːɾð/ n. girlfriend, wife *'hōzejõne' /ˈxʌːzɛˌʒoːnɛ/ n. friend, pal *'hylïf' /hɪˈliːf/ n. darkness *'hylïfna' /ˌhɪˈliːfnɑ/ n. brightness *'ìanekhuno' /ˈyɑnɛˌkxɯnʌ/ n. knowledge *'ìanekhunona' /ˈyɑnɛˌkxɯnʌˌnɑ/ n. ignorance *'ilajetona' /iˌlɑʒɛˈtʌnɑ/ n. embarrassment, disgrace *'inxa' /ˈinˌk͡sɑ/ n. ruthlessness *'inxana' /ˈink͡sɑˌnɑ/ n. mercy *'ïrrvēð' /ˈiːrvɛːð/ n. nation, state, republic *'listárran' /ˌliˈstɑrɑn/ n. joy, happiness (formal) *'listárrana' /ˌliˈstɑrɑˌnɑ/ n. sadness, melancholy (formal) *'listé' /ˌliˈstɛ/ n. joy, happiness (informal) *'listéna' /ˌliˈstɛnɑ/ n. sadness, melancholy (informal) *'lūkejnāð' /ˈlɯːkɛʒˌnɑːð/ n. close friend, buddy, comrade *'maþyr' /mɑˈθɪɾ/ n. official, authority *'mevṫar' /ˈmɛvtʲɑɾ/ n. master *'Mevṫar' /ˈmɛvtʲɑɾ/ n. Mevdar *'Mevṫaròs' /ˈmɛvtʲɑˌɾos/ n. Mevdaros *'miþärð' /miˈθɑːɾð/ n. hero, good person *'miþnärð' /miθˈnɑːɾð/ n. villain, bad person *'muz' /mɯz/ slang n. equivalent to "nigger" (derog.) *'òs' /os/ n. home, residence, territory *'rras' /rɑs/ vulgar n. shit *'rrasáða' /ˌrɑˈsɑðɑ/ n. defecation *'selzēþ' /ˈsɛlˌzɛːθ/ slang n. human, dumb ape, imbecilic monkey (derog.) *'sityárekh' /ˌsitˈɪɑɾɛkx/ n. power, might, strength *'sityárekhna' /ˌsitˈɪɑɾɛkxˌnɑ/ n. weakness, feebleness *'uzṫev' /ˈɯzˌtʲɛv/ n. human *'xäl' /k͡sɑːl/ n. slave, worker *'yrás' /ɪˈɾɑs/ n. government *'yrásmaþyr' /ɪˈɾɑsmɑˌθɪɾ/ n. government official *'y'amal' /ˌɪˈʔɑmɑl/ n. understanding *'zazērr' /ˌzɑˈzɛːr/ n. more *'zazerērr' /ˌzɑzɛˈɾɛːr/ n. most *'zazērrna' /ˌzɑˈzɛːrnɑ/ n. less *'zazerērrna' /ˌzɑzɛˈɾɛːrnɑ/ n. least *'zertāno' /ˌzɛɾˈtɑːnʌ/ n. given name, name, title *'zertanū' /ˌzɛɾtɑˈnɯː/ n. status, rank, social class *'Þäràn Eðrás' /ˌθɑːɾɒn ˈɛðɾɑs/ n. New Earth *'Þäràn Mevṫaròs' /ˌθɑːɾɒn ˈmɛvtʲɑɾos/ n. New Mevdaros *'carr' /t͡ʃɑr/ n. there *'caruðärð' /ˌt͡ʃɑɾʌˈðɑːɾð/ n. beloved person, significant other *'cúðqēk' /ˈt͡ʃuːðˌqɛːk/ n. robot, machine Numbers *'ān' /ɑːn/ num. one *'ṫe' /tʲɛ/ num. two *'te' /tɛ/ num. three *'vūrei' /ˈvɯːˌɾɛi/ num. four *'ṗintav' /ˈpʲinˌtɑv/ num. five *'ēxei' /ˈɛːˌk͡sɛi/ num. six *'zeptàṙ' /ˈzɛpˌtɒɾʲ/ num. seven *'aiṫ' /ɑitʲ/ num. eight *'nað' /nɑð/ num. nine *'ṫekomu' /ˌtʲɛˈkʌmɯ/ num. ten *'ṫekomuān' /ˌtʲɛˈkʌmɯˌɑːn/ num. eleven, ten-one *'ṫeṫekomu' /ˈtʲɛtʲɛˌkʌmɯ/ num. twenty, two-ten *'hüṅyretà' /ˈxuːnʲɪɾɛˌtɒ/ num. hundred Verbs *'álimaþ' /ˈɑliˌmɑθ/ v. deserve, earn *'prek' /pɾɛk/ v. originate, come from *'ḳavos' /ˌkʲɑˈvʌs/ v. speak, say, talk *'tlehīfù' /ˌt͡lɛˈhiːfu/ v. fear, worry, cower *'elmaþ' /ˌɛlˈmɑθ/ v. persist, go on, commence *'vaxuk' /ˌvɑˈk͡sɯk/ v. abandon, leave behind *'vīlan' /ˈviːlɑn/ v. see, look, observe *'vicā'a' /ˌviˈt͡ʃɑːʔɑ/ v. protect, defend, keep safe *'ṿùmun' /ˈvʲuˌmɯn/ v. suppose *'havreða' /ˌxɑˈvɾɛðɑ/ v. rescue, help *'ìanekh' /ˈyɑˌnɛkx/ v. know *'iexalorr' /i.ˈɛk͡sɑˌlʌr/ v. communicate, converse *'ikáse' /iˈkɑˌsɛ/ v. cause *'ikásetōmoṫ' /iˈkɑsɛˌtʌːmʌtʲ/ v. kill, cause death *'lorca' /ˈlʌɾˌt͡ʃɑ/ v. eat, consume *'jäkun' /ˈʒɑːkɯn/ v. happen, occur *'mzän' /ˈmzɑːn/ v. be *'namaj' /ˌnɑˈmɑʒ/ v. beg *'opahqra' /ˌʌˈpɑxqɾɑ/ v. has, have *'qùo' /qwʌ/ v. read *'rras' /rɑs/ vulgar v. shit *'rrasáða' /ˌrɑˈsɑðɑ/ v. defecate *'sāḳ' /sɑːkʲ/ v. hurt, harm, injure *'tō' /tʌː/ v. die *'ucúj' /ɯˈt͡ʃɯʒ/ v. enter, proceed *'ucújna' /ˌɯˈt͡ʃɯʒnɑ/ v. exit, leave *'y'ama' /ˌɪˈʔɑmɑ/ v. understand *'zax' /zɑk͡s/ v. is, are *'zaxteì' /ˈzɑk͡sˌtɛy/ v. is, are (archaic) *'z'āþ' /zˈʔɑːθ/ v. must, should *'z'āþna' /ˌzˈʔɑːθnɑ/ v. must not, should not *'þēþerr' /ˈθɛːˌθɛr/ v. do, commence, act upon *'caruðomo' /ˌt͡ʃɑɾɯˈðʌmʌ/ v. hate *'caruðomona' /ˌt͡ʃɑɾɯˈðʌmʌˌnɑ/ v. love 'Tenses' *'''-man''' /mɑn/ indicates past tense *'''-meṫr''' /ˈmɛˌtʲɾ/ indicates present tense *'''-n'coq''' /ˌnʔˈt͡ʃʌq/ indicates future tense Prepositions *'barroð' /ˌbɑˈrʌð/ prep. to, towards, at *'enaþo' /ˌɛˈnɑθʌ/ prep. beside, by *'véra' /ˈvɛˌɾɑ/ prep. with *'vérana' /ˈvɛɾɑˌnɑ/ prep. without *'véras' /ˈvɛˌɾɑs/ prep. in, within *'ṿīra' /ˈvʲiːɾɑ/ prep. to *'ṿorr' /vʲʌr/ prep. for *'kinuj' /ˌkiˈnɯʒ/ prep. about *'jīr' /ʒiːɾ/ prep. of *'laikreð' /ˈlɑiˌkɾɛð/ prep. upon, on *'larin' /ˈlɑˌɾin/ prep. from *'laxamo' /ˌlɑˈk͡sɑmʌ/ prep. beneath *'laxamona' /ˌlɑk͡sɑˈmʌnɑ/ prep. above, over *'òmon' /ˈoˌmʌn/ prep. over (abstract, as in "over there") Sample Sentences *'Opahqran'coq inxana laikreð íja!' Have mercy upon me! *'Zax sityárekh ìanekhuno. Zax sityárekhna ìanekhunona.' Knowledge is power. Ignorance is weakness. *'Zax ______ íjar zertāno.' My name is ______. *'Zax òmon carr hē!' He is over there! *'Þēþerrman ðu þēþerr ōrrðj rramas?' What did you do today? *'Zax miþé ður álpakiþon.' Your actions are good. *'Caruðomona ðu íja.' I love you. *'Hicuð, Zēṫ, v'iro mzänmeṫr lïmute aìm pyrrozyk vicā'ärð aìm lūkejnāð. Zax íjar miþärð ðu.' Thank you, Zed, for being a helpful and loyal guardian and comrade. You are my hero. *'Z'āþ ðu mzän krras?' Where must you be? *'Zax miþnärð aìm tlärð ðu, aìm álimaþ tōmoṫ ðu!' You are a villain and a coward, and you deserve death! Category:Languages Category:Mevdarians